fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Golf: Grand Tour
Mario Golf: Grand Tour is an upcoming sport game, the sixth installment in the Mario Golf (series) and it's going to be for the Wii U. The game is in development by Shooting Star Studios and Camelot Software Planning with an unknown date at the moment. The game will have wi-fi capabilities, using Nintendo Network procedures. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is similar to past installments in the series. Players use the Wii U Gamepad to play this game using the buttons and the Touch Screen to play. Players can use the screen by tapping it to put the character ready to perform a shot and start charging. By sliding it the character will perform the shot. Buttons can also be used, it all depends on the player's desire and comfort. This discards the option to just change the selecting clubs, initiating shots and adding spin in the touch screen though. The player can use the screen or the Control Stick to change the shot trajectory while the character prepares their shot. There's also the impact zone feature. The Item Shots 'from ''Mario Golf: World Tour returns too, with a few new items. You can also customizeyour character with gears using Coins won in the game. The '''Speed Golf and Mini Golf modes return from Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. There's also a new mode called Maze Golf where players play in maze-like courses trying to find the hole in a determined amount of time. The time the player finishes this is what determines the number of Coins the player will win after the game. A Story Mode has also been announced and it will feature RPG elements like in past handheld installments. In this mode the player can use their Mii or one of the determined Mario characters for the story. You are now also able to customize characters by unlocking their clothing or palette swap. Some of them can also be bought using Coins, others by buying exclusive future packs and others by scanning QR Codes with the Wii U Gamepad's NFC sensor. The same applies to Mii's customization, except this one doesn't contain gear unlocked with QR Codes. Interaction with Mario Golf: World Tour This game along with Mario Golf: World Tour seem to follow the series' tradition on having both a handheld and home console game connecting with each other. The Wii U and Nintendo 3DS connectivity is shown in this game as well, using it to transfer characters from one game to another and vice-versa. Exclusive characters from packs will not be into this though (with the exception of both Rosalina and Toadette, who became unlockable characters in this game). Modes The game contains various returning modes as well as a new one. Solo Modes *'Story Mode' - Play as your Mii or one of the available characters for this mode (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi or Bowser) in an role-playing adventure, challenging various opponents and winning badges and cups to progress in the game and the Golf League Tournament. Become the Golf Champion in the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Tournament' - In this mode players compete against others for the first place in a 18-hole golf round, earning badges on holes. The winner is the one with the lowest score at the end. *'Character Match' - An one-on-one challenge against a computer character on a course of your choice with match play rules. *'Ring Shot' - Compete by hitting the ball into various rings on the course, still trying to finish at or under par. *'Speed Golf -' Compete a round of golf in the fastest time possible. *'Maze Golf' - Play in a maze-like course and try to find the hole in a determined amount of time. Multiplayer Modes *'Doubles' - A game where you compete in a 2-on-2 golf game. Up to 4 players. *'Club Slots' - Play using a limited amount of clubs. If you play with four slots then a gimmick is added in the fourth one like the lack of wind, double points and others. *'Ring Shot' **'Ring Showdown' - Play against other players and see who can get the most rings and complete the most holes successfully. *'Coin Golf' - Play hitting the ball near Coins to collect them. Earn the highest Coin total to win. Sometimes you'll also earn a Gold Flower for your advantage after gaining a high amount in a chain, same with other players. **'Cash Cup - ' Collect as many Coins as possible and try to perform a Par or better. If you fail you'll end up with 0 Coins for the hole. *'Match Play' - Standard golfing with a different scoring system. Winning a hole earns you a medal; earn the highest amount of medals or mathematically eliminate the opponent to win. For 2 players only. *'Skins Match' - Similar to Match Play, but for 2-4 players. The player who finishes with the lowest score on a hole earns a point. Whoever has the most amount of points at the end wins. *'Maze Golf' **'Maze Race' - From 2 to 4 players only. Everyone plays in the same maze, trying to find the hole. There's no time limit. The one that finds the hole and hits the ball for it first wins. Unlockable Modes *'Grand Tournament' - This is like Tournament mode, except characters as well as courses and holes are more difficult. This includes more holes and missions as well as more gimmicks and harder characters. *'Mini Golf' - Play in small courses while avoiding small obstacles to get to the hole. **'Mini Race' - From 2 to 4 players only. In this mode players must reach the hole to win. The one that reaches it first wins. *'Ace Computer Difficulty Mode' - Completed (in first place) all Grand Tournaments with all Non-Hard Characters. 102 Tournaments in total. Characters Starting Characters These characters are available from the start of the game. Unlockable Characters These characters must be unlocked first by doing a certain task to obtain them. Transferable Characters These characters can be unlocked by transfering them to the game by connecting Mario Golf: World Tour from the Nintendo 3DS with the Wii U. DLC Items Various items can be used during gameplay to affect the player's shots. Some return from the previous game and some are new. Returning New Alternate Costumes Main Article: /Alternate Costumes/ A new addition to customize characters as well. Some characters obtain color palettes while others have costume changes. All alternate costumes must be unlocked by buying them with Coins obtained in the game or by scanning QR Codes with the Wii U Gamepad's NFC sensor. Others are included in DLC packs. Customizable Gear There is a variety of purchasable gear that can be used to customize the player's Mii that will affect their stats. The game will have 600 customizable gear items and some of them can be obtained in DLC packs. If a player equips a Mii with a full character gear set the Mii will play similarly to that character. In-Game Purchasable These can be bought in the game using Coins earned. Golf Clubs *Normal Club *Mario Club *Luigi Club *Yoshi Club *Peach Club *Daisy Club *Wario Club *Waluigi Club *Toad Club *Birdo Club *Petey Piranha Club *Blooper Club *Fire Flower Club *1-Up Mushroom Club *Power Star Club *Spiny Blue Shell Club Clothing Combos *Normal Combo *Mushroom Combo *Pokey Combo *Koopa Kid Combo *Piranha Plant Combo *Bullet Bill Combo *Dry Bones Combo *Power Star Combo Golf Balls *Normal Ball *Mario Ball *Luigi Ball *Toad Ball *Waluigi Ball *Bowser Ball *Polari Ball *Toadette Ball *1-Up Mushroom Ball *Ice Flower Ball *Whimp Ball Headgears *Normal Cap *POW Block Cap *Birdo Cap *Diddy Kong Cap *Wiggler Cap *Chain Chomp Cap *Rosalina Visor *King Boo Visor *Daisy Visor *Luigi Visor Shirts *Normal Shirt *Luma Shirt *E. Gadd Shirt *Mario Shirt *Peach Shirt *Toad Shirt *Shy Guy Shirt *Banana Shirt *Thunderbolt Shirt *Bob-omb Shirt *? Block Shirt Gloves *Normal Gloves *Mario Gloves *Yoshi Gloves *Daisy Gloves *Wiggler Gloves *Birdo Gloves *Wario Gloves *Donkey Kong Gloves *Bowser Gloves *Plessie Gloves *Cat Gloves *Boxing Gloves Pants *Normal Pants *Yoshi Egg Pants *Luigi Fireball Pants *Thunder-stripped Pants *Power Star Pants *Heart Pants *Coin Pants *Piranha Plant Pants *Poison Mushroom Pants *Cheep-Cheep Pants *Mushroom Pants *Cat Bell Pants Shoes *Mario Shoes *Peach Shoes *Bowser Shoes *Yoshi Shoes *Birdo Shoes *Toad Shoes *Red Shell Shoes *Rosalina Shoes *Bob-omb Shoes *Bullet Bill Shoes *Mini Mushroom Shoes Costumes *Mario Costume *Luigi Costume *Peach Costume *Wiggler Costume *Bowser Jr. Costume *Toadette Costume *Rosalina Costume *Petey Piranha Costume *Shy Guy Costume *Hammer Bro Costume Transferable THese can be obtained by transfering them to the game by connecting Mario Golf: World Tour from the Nintendo 3DS with the Wii U. Golf Clubs *Goomba Club *Mushroom Club *Banana Club *Cheep-Cheep Club Clothing Combos *Green Shell Combo *Banana Combo *Thwomp Combo *Chain Chomp Combo *Blooper Combo *Lakitu Combo Golf Balls *Wario Ball *Boo Ball *Peach Ball *Thwomp Ball *Mushroom Ball Headgears *Yoshi Cap *Green Shell Visor *Banana Visor *Chain Chomp Visor *Peach Visor *Mario Visor Gloves *Peach Gloves Shoes *Green Shell Shoes *Banana Shoes *? Block Shoes Costumes *Wario Costume *Waluigi Costume *Daisy Costume *Donkey Kong Costume *Bowser Costume DLC TBA Courses Starting Unlockable DLC Nostalgia Pack Retro Pack Galaxy Pack Koopa Pack Wario Land Pack 3D World Pack Soundtrack Gallery MGGT Logo.png|The logo. MGGT Boxart.png|The boxart. Koopa_MGGT.png|Koopa Troopa Baby Mario MGGT.png|Baby Mario Shy_Guy_MGGT.png|Shy Guy Wiggler_MGGT.png|Wiggler Birdo MGGT.png|Birdo Toadette MGGT.png|Toadette (beta artwork) Toadette MGGT New.png|Toadette Baby_Peach_MGGT.png|Baby Peach Hammer_Bro_MGGT.png|Hammer Bro. Polari MGGT.png|Polari Rosalina MGGT.png|Rosalina King Boo MGGT.png|King Boo Petey Piranha MGGT.png|Petey Piranha Paratroopa_MGGT.png|Paratroopa Kamek MGGT.png|Kamek Tumble_MGGT.png|Tumble Tumble_MGGT_alt.png|Tumble's alternative artwork. Pianta_MGGT.png|Pianta DryBowser MGGT.png|Dry Bowser Cosmic Mario MGGT_New.png|Cosmic Mario Queen_Merelda_MGGT.png|Queen Merelda Queen_Merelda_3D_Doh.png|Queen Merelda's alternative artwork. Sprixie Princess MGGT Green.png|Green Sprixie Princess Sprixie_Princess_MGGT.png|Purple Sprixie Princess. Trivia Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Sport Games Category:Golf Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Games